Repostería de hadas, al estilo de los Hadarriones
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Después del mal sabor del pastel que hicieron Tinkerbell y sus amigas, los Hadarriones deciden aprovechar eso para hacer un reality show de comer ese pastel.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo Fanfic dentro del universo de los Hadarriones situado esta vez en Repostería de hadas, pero al español latino. La historia, al igual como el cortometraje animado, tendrá a los protagonizas en unas entrevistas como le hicieron a Tinkerbell y Gelata. Esta historia se centra días antes de la cuarta saga, disfruten._**

En Pixie Hollow estaba ocurriendo un suceso que nunca imaginaron ver, Tinkerbell y sus amigas estaban en un concurso de pastelería compitiendo con la mejor chef hada que existía en ese lugar: Gelata. Ese concurso se debió a que Tinkerbell propuso una idea a Gelata sobre unos cambios para el pastel de bienvenida para la reina Clarion, sin embargo, Gelata lo tomo como una competencia y ahora estaban compitiendo para saber que pastel era el mejor haciendo que todas las hadas concentradas en el acontecimiento, incluyendo a un grupo de hadas-hombres gorriones que prestaban demasiada atención.

Trenk: "Eh, ¿Quién creen que va a ganar en este concurso de pasteles?" –les dijo a los Hadarriones.

Wallace: "Para ser sincero, las hadas pasteleras van a ganar, ellos tienen demasiada experiencia en eso de los pasteles" –dijo con sinceridad.

Gale: "Si, pero quien sabe, podrían sorprendernos Tinkerbell y sus amigas"

Flyer: "¿En serio? Eso quisiera verlo entonces"

Los minutos estaban retrocediendo mientras que cada grupo estaba haciendo sus pasteles a sus maneras haciendo que las hadas observaran con determinación.

Alan: "Ya casi falta poco para que termine los minutos" –dijo.

Liz: "¿Me pregunto quién ganara? El suspenso está matándome" –dijo ella.

Al terminar los minutos, cada grupo se detuvo teniendo listos sus pasteles. Al parecer, la de Gelata parecía ser la misma como las ultimas 399 pasteles que hizo ella mientras la de Tinkerbell parecía ser muy original, pero el tiempo decidiría cual será el ganador.

Flyer: "**_Creo que el pastel de Tinkerbell es muy original a comparación de Gelata. Hola, soy Flyer, estoy aquí ya que tengo la corazonada de que algo estará por suceder en estos momentos"_**.

Cada grupo estaban paradas mientras que la reina Clarion junto con Clark y Bobble estaban conduciendo los sucesos que iba a pasar a continuación. Tinkerbell estaba un poco confiada sabiendo que su pastel iba a ganar mientras que Gelata solamente estaba relajada.

Gale: "**_Gelata parecer estar muy tranquila con este concurso, digo, estamos hablando de la mejor creadora de pasteles que hay en Pixie Hollow_**"

Wallace: "**_Sin embargo, puede que este año sea muy distinto con el escogimiento de los pasteles_**"

La reina Clarion observo el pastel de Gelata y probo un poco haciendo que le gustara, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Gelata hacia Tinkerbell haciendo que la artesana se viera preocupada en ese momento, de ahí las llamaron para que trajera su pastel y al momento de traerlo, la reina Clarion se quedó fascinada con el resultado haciendo que el pastel de Tinkerbell y sus amigas ganaran.

Trenk: "**_Uhm… al parecer, Tinkerbell y sus amigas hicieron un gran cambio en el pastel de bienvenida_**"

La reina Clarion tomo su cuchara para probar el sabor del pastel de Tinkerbell y sus amigas y el resultado fue…

Alan: "**_O tal vez, no_**"

La razón del porque gano (como siempre) el pastel de Gelata fue de que el sabor del pastel de Tinkerbell era muy horrible haciendo que la reina se sintiera un poco mal.

Rosetta: "Vaya, creo que no somos muy buenas haciendo pasteles" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Iridessa: "Ahora la reina se siente un poco mal, el castigo nos llevara ante de lo esperado" –dijo con un poco de miedo.

Sin embargo, los Hadarriones entraron en escena mientras observaban el pastel que hicieron Tinkerbell y sus amigas.

Trenk: "Bueno, el modelo del pastel se ve muy llamativo…"

Alan: "Sin embargo, el sabor es que pierde demasiado puntos" –dijo agarrando un poco del pastel.

Observo a Wallace y le hizo probar el pastel de su mano y cuando el hombre gorrión del agua lo probo, su estómago comenzó a gruñir haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Gale: "Bueno, para darle un poco de comedia es hora de presentar…"

**¡Repostería de hadas, al estilo de los Hadarriones!**

**-Probando el pastel de Tinkerbell y sus amigas-**

Las chicas no sabían lo que estaban pasando y Gelata tampoco y observaron que la mesa se había vaciado teniendo 3 sillas y al frente tenían a Trenk, Clank y Bobble como conductores.

Trenk: "¡Bienvenidos a todas las hadas de Pixie Hollow! Hoy verán como este pastel creado por Tinkerbell y sus amigas debería ser eliminado por completo" –dijo haciendo que las hadas observaran.

Bobble: "Para esta ocasión, invitamos a 3 hadas para que probaran el pastel y dieran sus conclusiones"

Clank: "¡Así que comencemos con este reto!" –grito con todo.

Tinkerbell: "¿En serio esto es necesario?"

Trenk: "Bueno, teníamos que rellenar el corto aminado con un poco de humor, luego nos agradecerás" –le dijo a ella.

Gelata: "**_A pesar de haber ganado por 400 vez, creo que veré este concurso que ese grupo de chicos aventureros han organizado_**"

Tinkerbell: "**_No puedo creer que los Hadarriones les hayan ocurrido hacer este concurso, el pastel no tienen un mal sabor… ¿o sí?_**"

De ahí, las 3 sillas ahora estaban ocupadas por las 3 hadas invitadas mientras que Liz y Alan traían el pastel de Tinkerbell y lo ponían en la mesa mientras que Flyer traía las cucharas.

Trenk: "La primera persona que está sentada se trata de un hombre gorrión, el chico que cada día lucha por ganarse el corachonchito de la artesanita y por más que el mero lo intente, ella lo ve como un amigo" –dijo observando el papel que tenía esas líneas.

Tinkerbell: "Un momento, ¿se refiera a…?"

Trenk: "¡**Unos aplausos para Terrence**!" –grito mientras que presentaba al guardián del polvillo.

Las luces iluminaron donde estaban Terrence haciendo que este sonriera nerviosamente mientras escuchaba los aplausos de las hadas.

Clank: "La segunda persona que se encuentra de trata de un hada, ella es un hada de los animales, siempre está ahí para sus amigas y le gusta demasiado jugar. ¡**Unos aplausos para Beck**!" –grito mientras que la presentaba.

Beck saludo a todas las hadas mientras escuchaban los aplausos de ellos.

Beck: "**_No puedo creerlo, estoy en un concurso de comer pasteles, esto es lo más fascinante que me haya pasado en la vida_**"

Bobble: "La tercera persona que se encuentra se trata de un hombre gorrión de Winter Woods, considerado por las hadas de ese lugar como el más guapo, llegando a casi la altura de Flyer, y el interés amoroso de una cierta hada del jardín. ¡**Unos aplausos para Sled**!" –grito mientras lo presentaba.

Sled estuvo saludando a las hadas quienes lo aplaudían haciendo que Rosetta se sentara en sus piernas y lo abrazara cariñosamente siendo sacada de él por Wallace y Gale.

Bobble: "Bien participantes, fueron llamados aquí para que sus papilas gustativas sintieran el sabor de este pastel que hizo que la reina Clarion se encuentre en la enfermería" –dijo haciendo que las 3 hadas tragaran saliva.

Trenk: "No se preocupen, en caso de no poder sentir más el sabor tenemos unos caparazones de cangrejos de mar" –dijo mostrándole una.

Terrence: "**_No pensé que iba a comer el pastel de Tink, no quiero imaginarme como me va a pasar como a la reina_**"

Sled: "**_Bueno, a ser valiente con este reto_**"

Terrence, Beck y Sled se acercaron al pastel con sus cucharas mientras obtenía un trozo y se acercaron casi muy cercas de sus rostros.

Silvermist: "Eh, creo que Sled está haciendo muy valiente en probarlo" –dijo ella.

Y efectivamente, Sled fue el primero en probarlo y estaba haciendo una mueca mientras sentía el sabor en su boca y luego se lo paso.

Bobble: "¿Y bien, sientes algo?" –le pregunto.

Sled: "Creo… que está un poco amargo para mi gusto" –dijo tratando de no vomitar.

Vidia: "**_Wow, ese hombre gorrión sí que tiene un estomago de hierro, me pregunto si Flyer lo tiene también_**"

Rosetta: "**_Lo sabía, mi Sled podría soportar el pastel que le prepare… eso creo_**"

De ahí, Beck comió el trozo del pastel y al momento de masticarlo, sintió que sus brazos estaban temblando al momento de comerlo.

Beck: "Está… está… está muy rico" –dijo ella mientras se desmayaba.

Fawn: "**_Pobre Beck, no pudo con el sabor_**"

Liz: "**_A este paso que estamos llevando, Terrence se llevara la peor parte_**"

Terrence observo el trozo de pastel y su mano estaba temblando mientras observaba a todos lo que lo observaban, en especial Tink.

Terrence (Mente): "Bueno, aquí voy"

Trago el trozo del pastel y se lo comió entero haciendo que los conductores se sorprendieran.

Clank: "Bueno, al parecer ninguno de los participantes han…"

Sin embargo, el estómago de Terrence comenzó a gruñir fuertemente haciendo que su cara se pusiera verde y Gale le entrego el caparazón del cangrejo del mar para devolver la comida.

Trenk: "Bueno, tal parece que Terrence no pudo contener el sabor" –le dijo al público.

Tinkerbell: "**_Pobre Terrence, espero que eso no le lleve a niveles extremos_**"

Iridessa: "**_Yo ya estaba segura de que el ultimo seria quien no lo lograría, aunque siento lastima por Terrence_**"

Bobble: "Y así termina este concurso, gracias a todos los que se quedaron para observar" –dijo despidiéndose del público.

Clank: "¡No veremos hasta la próxima!"

Trenk: "Si, y no se olviden de ver los capítulos nuestro Fanfic al español latino" –dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Todas las hadas aplaudían mientras que Flyer se llevaba a Terrence hacia la enfermería para ser atendido haciendo que Tinkerbell lo siguiera.

* * *

**_Y así termina este One-shot al español latino. Tal como en su versión ingles, los One-shot que están centrados en el universo de los Hadarriones serán también publicados en español latino. Hasta pronto._**


End file.
